


Cry Me A River

by SalemDae_45



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss must face the consequences of her actions. At the end, she realizes everything comes with a price.  And her lovers are not making any easier, especially Derek Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me A River

Emily danced with each of her boys. She knew it would be one of the last times she will see them before accepting the job offer. Some parts of her were hoping to continue her relationship with them from afar, but it will eventually fail. She was never good at long distance relationships, or relationships at all.

Then parts of Emily wanted their relationship to die naturally. Breaking up was simpler and, after all, she considered herself a loner who didn’t want to share all of herself to others (it was hard, at first, to get close to her boys until they made it perfectly fine to share herself, intimately and emotionally).

But dancing with them made Emily want to stay and fight for the love she thought would never happen. 

First, Emily danced with Reid. He held her several inches away from him while gripping her hand firmly as if not wanting to let her go. They danced slowly, swaying to the intimate music playing from the speakers. The six inch heels hurt Emily’s feet like hell but staring into the younger man’s eyes made her forget the pain. The chaste dance turned seductive when Emily invaded his space until their bodies fitted together like a glove: chest to chest, hands to hangs, arousal to arousal. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, pretending it didn’t have to end like this.

“I love your perfume, Emily. You should wear it often,” Reid whispered. 

Emily shivered slightly, his hot breath upon her ear made her mind wondered to the first time they made love. He was gentle, taking his time to understand which places to explore. Then her mind flashes to the future: alone in her London apartment with Reid and Morgan. 

Emily held unto his shoulders tightly which she heard Reid cough with discomfort.

“What wrong?” Reid asked.

“Nothing, just…hate weddings,” she chuckled humorlessly, trying to cover the crack in her voice.

“Weddings…I haven’t been to many. Last wedding I attended was one of my friends at the Star Trek Fan Club. The groom dressed like Captain Kirk while his then wife dressed as Spock. It was quite interesting to see a female—”

Emily didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation as her eyes landed on Derek Morgan who stared at her back. She felt exposed suddenly, his stare burning her skin. He knew about the job offer in full details and he wasn’t happy about it (Reid knew but not every detail). The other man she loved didn’t look at her with admiration and love but with deep disappointment. It was the same kind of disappointment she felt after she revealed herself to be alive. It took a long time for her to earn Morgan’s trust. Longer with Reid. 

“I think Derek wants to dance with you.”

Emily didn’t notice they had stopped dancing. Reid released her and kissed her on the forehead before Morgan took the lead. She saw Reid walked towards Garcia and started to talk to her. 

Morgan wrapped his arms around Emily’s waist and held her hand gentle before they danced. It was even slower and sensual, a love song that declared undying love and devotion. 

Emily avoided looking at Morgan and, instead, focused her attention on her feet. She was afraid to look at him, hating to see the disapproval written all over his face. How could she let her love for them die when she doesn’t want it to die, especially since Morgan and Reid wanted to fight? 

Emily never would have thought love made people do crazy things. She always wanted to hide from it, but now, she can’t. It was what made her decision most difficult. They started off as strangers who barely knew one another to people sharing the same bed on those quiet weekends, away from their chaotic reality. 

“I don’t want you to take the job, Emily,” Morgan whispered.

Emily shivered. She loved the way Morgan pronounced her name. It made her feel weak, but loved and valuable, like she was the only woman for him. Still, Emily didn’t look at him. 

“I’m…not sure anymore,” Emily lied. She tried to convince herself she can leave Morgan and Reid behind without repercussions. She was a damn fool.

“You’ll have to start all over again in a new place without a support system…without _us_. You might even hate the job and the weather.”

Emily laughed.

Morgan continued.

“It won’t be the same without you.”

“Are you speaking to me like a friend or a partner?” Emily asked.

“As your _lover_ , Emily,” Morgan paused. Emily noticed he watched Reid dancing with Garcia. He smiled until he faced her. Emily saw the thin frown his lips. She hated causing him pain. “I don’t want to lose you. As chivalrous as it sounds, you belong to _us_.”

“Such a romantic,” Emily said sarcastically. 

“Hey, I’m just being honest,” Morgan laughed until he became serious, “but I’m telling you the truth. Please, don’t take the job offer. Stay with Reid and me.”

Emily sighed. The more Morgan spoke to her, the more she reconsidered her options. She loved them, Morgan and Reid. They made her feel happy. They understood her which, secretly, scared her because most people hardly knew her. She confined in them. She trusted them. They are her everything. 

And yet, she was choosing against them.

“Will you look at me?”

Emily felt Morgan’s fingers lifted her chin until she faced him. She looked directly into his dark brown eyes and knew the fear was there. 

Morgan was scared just like her. He knew breaking up wouldn’t solve anything. By seeing Morgan so exposed made it difficult for her to say no to him. If Emily took the job, it was the end. If she stayed, it would keep them and her happy. But she had ambitious. She never stayed at one place for long.

Emily was willingly to try.

“Derek…”

“Look,” Morgan interrupted her, “I’m not trying to hold you back. I just want what makes you happy and Spencer does the same. I think we can work—”

“May I have this dance,” Reid interrupted Morgan. He stood between with his hand out to Morgan. A chesterfield grin appeared on his jolly face. 

Emily had to admit, she loved it even _more_ to see Reid smile. It made him younger but also more confident and self-aware. It was what attracted her to him. 

“Why should I? You’ve danced with everyone _except_ me, Pretty Boy,” Morgan teased.

“Well, you were busy being a Casanova. So what did you want me to do?” Reid shrugged.

Morgan smiled while placing his hand in the other man’s and took him to the center of the dance floor. 

Emily stood back and watched them teasing each other, even sharing a few kisses. They would look back her. Reid grinned from ear to ear while Morgan smiled with a double meaning.

Emily looked away, clearing her throat uncomfortably. She will miss her boys. Miss seeing them every day. Miss sharing her body to them. She will miss lying between them, resting her head on Morgan’s chest while Reid held her. 

They were so close like a sin, but it felt too good to stop.

Emily knew it wasn’t too late to reject the off; yet, she made up her mind…almost. She wanted to stay. She wanted to leave. She wanted both. She can’t have both. Not women like herself who wanted the world but sacrifice a lot to achieve. At the end she will have to make many sacrifices for her own happiness, the good and the bad.

Emily just wished it didn’t involve Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the series for a few months (thanks to the Ion Channel endless marathon), I decided to take the chance and write a fic about it. I like to thank the chemistry between Morgan, Emily and Reid for making my mind wonder. And I hated how the episode ended. So...I hope you guys like the story.


End file.
